The Hero's Shadow
by Sonowske
Summary: Because Midna destroyed the mirror, separating the Twilight Realm and Midna from the the Light Realm and Link, he is no longer the same. Will he ever be able to see Midna again? or will he not? **Note** I confused "Epilogue" with "Prologue". DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

The Hero's Shadow

**Okay, so this is my first FanFic ever.**

**Just reading all the different ones inspired me to make one of my own.**

**So please don't be surprised if you see mistakes sticking out like a sore thumb heh-heh ^^;**

**I would appreciate it if I got at least a couple reviews, not saying that I did good or anything, 'cause that may not be true, but if it is to you, by all means then.**

**I'd just rather get a review, saying if there's anything I should work on that would better me as a writer.**

**Well..ENJOY, erm.. I guess.. ^^;**

**Epilogue**

..At least he was able to help Midna get back to the Twilight Realm.

But he now felt empty, knowing he'll never see her again because she shattered the mirror. But she didn't just shatter the mirror, she had shattered his heart.

As he falls down to his knees, witnessing what had just happened, he tries to keep his sanity but every single emotion wants to burst out of him all at once and yell toward the heavens.

But he knew that it just wouldn't bring her back.

"Is this really where our paths never meet again..?", thought the Hero to himself

"Was she lying when she said she'll see me 'later'..?

She had to have been..."

His muscles tensed up as he felt as though he was going to burst with tears. But only a few tears were able to be shed.

He had felt the calm hand of Zelda's come onto Link's shoulder. He wanted to look over to her, but he only kept staring down into ground.

"I'm so sorry Link", she solemnly said to him.

"Maybe she thought it was just best not for light and shadow to come across again.."

"It was..almost if we had only met yesterday...and I had already fallen in love with her", whispered Link as he stared into one of the mirror shards.

As the princess gave Link a warm hug, she had stood and slowly walked, feeling he wished to be alone.

"Please be okay...", she said to herself as she went away.

Link had stayed at the scene until nightfall. He finally got up, but before leaving, he left his shield in front of the frame of the mirror, and went along his way home. As he been walking through Hyrule Field, he kept thinking of her; The Twilight Princess. It felt like the longest night of his life. Minutes seemed like hours, and hours seemed like days. He slowly put his hand on his cheek, feeling as though if it were Midna's. Just putting his hand on his cheek made his heart ache, remembering the feeling of Midna's hand. He fell down, sitting on his knees as he looked down, closing his eyes, shedding a tear.

"I need you..so much", the Hylian said to himself, looking up at the stars in the night sky.

"Maybe if I had professed my love to her, it would have made her stay.."

He thought he only needed his friends and family to keep his heart strong. But as he experienced true love, those things were only a distant need. He wanted her more, he NEEDED her more. He felt as though he could no longer go on anymore. He had a small feeling that maybe Midna felt the same way towards him.

"If only there was a way to get there..."

The Hylian got back up, and proceeded to go back home to Ordan.

"I just hope at least you'll be be happy back in the Twilight Realm..I'll never forget you my one true love..."

**So uhh..there you have it heh..**

**Question/Comments? Ah, that's for you to decide lol**

**Like I said, I would appreciate it if I got just a couple reviews. But that's not up to me lol**

**Well, take care.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, wassup!!! **

**Here is the first chapter to "The Hero's Shadow", **

**but first off I wanna give a shout-out to the ones who gave me reviews on the Epilogue.**

**Ahem! -pulls out a piece of paper and puts on old people glasses-**

**Twilight Commando! You gave me some brilliant ideas, I will be sure to use them once I put everything together.**

**Keih! Thank you so much. Your story is AMAZAZING! (You guys look at it, it's really good)**

**smashbrawlguy****! Thank you also for the review and also adding me to your alerts.**

**And last, but certainly not least: **

**NinjaSheik****! Thank you very much, BELIEVE IT! Haha**

**And now to the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, nor do I own the characters, although I do happen to be Shigeru Miyamoto's future cousin kitty.**

**Now.. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

When the hero arrived at Ordon, he wished not to speak with anyone, neither look at them. Luckily it was nightfall and he saw nobody. So he climbed up to his house and turned around to look at the village and breath in some of the air as he wasn't trying to be somewhat glad he was back home, but he just didn't think of it as home anymore. His home was wherever Midna was. As he walked in to his house, he plopped down on his bed and wanted to do nothing but sleep. As he was just about to enter into his dreams where nothing could take his love away, someone had walked in.

"Link..? Is it really you?" the figure said as she was getting closer to the Hylian

Link suddenly sat up to see who it was. It was Ilia.

"It really is you Link", she said, hastily walking to him. She had wrapped her arms around the hero, shedding tears of joy.

"I thought you'd never come back, but here you are, alive. She had given a passionate kiss on the cheek and continued to squeeze Link tightly, cherishing every moment she had with him.

"Ilia..", Link said as he had just put his arm around her.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I came back the Ordon, and I had saw Epona, then I saw you, walking into your house. I thought my eyes were just playing tricks on me, but I had simply just needed to come see. And here you are...", she said with more tears being shed. "Back home with your friends and family.." She buried her face into the hero's chest, continuing to shed more tears of joy. Nothing could possibly take this moment away from her. She had her childhood friend all to herself.

Link had given Ilia a warm hug, only to be thinking of Midna as he was caressing her hair. He had shed one tear.

"..Midna..", the hero said to himself.

"Hm..? Did you say something, Link?", Ilia said, sniffing slightly.

"No.. It was nothing", he lied somberly

Ilia wanted to know what he said, but right now being with after he came back from a long, torturous journey was what she wanted more.

"Link.. I need to let you know of something", said Ilia as she looked into his eyes.

"What is it..?", he said softly.

"I need to tell you that I love you Link"

There was slight shock in the hylian's eyes, not sure what to do.

"Ever since we were children, we had always been there for each other, always catering to each other's needs if ill. We had always spent time together. We were never separated from each other. At some point though, I didn't really feel like I was in love with you, or thought about it...but you gone for so long, me worrying if you were even going to be alive, let alone be okay, made me realize that I need you so much Link. I felt heartache as we were separated from each other. I don't ever want that to happen again, even if you have to go on another journey again, I want to be by your side always. ..Link I love you, even though I'd never thought about it, I love you so much. I want to be with you forever, never separated from you again. I need you so much, I'm too scared to think what will happen if you leave and I never see you again."

She began to shed more tears, as she had just professed her love to Link.

Link had even more of a shocked and a long pause as he was trying to figure out what to do. He now thought back to all the times that he spent with Midna, thinking of good and bad. He looked down at Ilia as it was evident that he may never see Midna again.

"Midna" he thought to himself. "I always love you for eternity. But it seems Ilia really wants to be with me." A few tears came down his face. "I just wish I could tell you how much I cared for you and loved you. But t seems that I never will. Farewell.. Midna.. My shadow that I will never forget about..." The hero closed his eyes to gain some silence in his mind. He then looked down at Ilia again, giving her what she desired.

"Ilia..", he said as he lifted her chin and gave her a warming, deep, and passionate kiss, holding it.

Ilia's eyes became widened as she felt his warming kiss. Then she slowly relaxed and answered his embracement with a kiss that was soft and heart touching.

"Ilia.." the hero said, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you too Ilia.. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, never to separate from you ever again. I will do everything in my power to protect you, to care for you physically, and emotionally.." He wrapped his arms around the girl, not letting go for a long time. The two of them again embraced, but this time, even longer, not thinking of pulling back what-so-ever...

**Okay! So there's chapter 1. Now I know what you may be thinking. "Isn't it supposed to be Link and MIDNA, not ILIA?!?!?! Dxxx" Well don't worry, for your writer shall not disappoint you!! Anyway please feel free to review, that would just help me so much more to be encouraged to write more. Once again I thank the people who gave me reviews for my Epilogue. I wish there some kind of literal gift I could give you, but I do not have any. So! Instead of that here is a link to a YouTube that will get ya movin' and get you adoring the video too xDD Anyway, here it is:**

**.com/watch?v=N-0sharK1dI**

**Once again Twilight Commando, thank you thank you thank you thank you so much for giving me such a great a idea!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys.**

**I'm not really doing so well so I'm not gonna be acting as crazed/stupid lol**

**Anyway, here's chapter 2, hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 2**

Was it right for him to have said that to Ilia even though he didn't REALLY love her? Was it best for him to have just said "I love you" to her? He knew that he should have told her what his _true_ feelings were. But he had missed Midna, he had missed _love_. Now he knew he was at the point of no return. If he told Ilia what his true feelings were after just telling her what she wanted to hear, who knows how much it would devastate her, who knows what might she do.

Early morning had arrived. As Link woke up, he saw Ilia right next to him, slumbering with a smile on her face. The Hylian looked away and got up out of bed. He put his old work clothing on, grabbed the Master Sword, and proceeded walking out of his house. He slid down his ladder and after a few minutes he had gathered the most beautiful flowers he could find in Ordon. As he was about to exit Ordon, he heard a loud voice say, "LINK!! IT'S YOU!" It was Colin.

"Oh, Colin.. Hey..", the hero said as he turned to face the boy.

Colin ran up to Link as fast as he could, giving him a big hug as he was happy to see the hero whom he wanted to be just like.

"H-how was the rest of your adventure?!" the boy shouted, eager to hear what he has to say.

"Actually, Colin, I don't really want to talk about it right now..sorry." Link said somberly.

"Oh.. Alright, well why don't I get everyone awake? They'll be so happy to see that you've returned!", Colin shouted.

"Actually..", Link said. "I have something that I really need to attend to, I don't really want to see anyone right now." He started to walk away slowly.

"Oh, come on!", the boy cried. "Everyone's been waiting for you to come back! They really wanna see you, Link!"

"Colin..", the Hylian knelt down to him, placing his hands on his shoulders. "I really don't want to see anyone, nor do I want to talk to anyone right now. Please understand that. I'm sorry.." He stood up and started to walk away again, this time not being stopped by the eager boy.

Colin could hear the sadness in his voice. He wondered what happened during his adventure, but he just couldn't contemplate. "Take care..", the boy said in an upset tone. "I hope you'll come back soon!"

Link had exited the village.

A couple hours later he had arrived at where the broken mirror is, still seeing his shield. He walked up to the shield and placed the bundle of flowers on top of it, and then sat down, thinking of all the past events that had happened, especially about Midna. He spent many hours at the scene, just thinking of what would have happened if he had just told Midna his feelings. He felt feelings of happiness, but then he felt feelings of sadness. A couple of hours later the Princess Zelda had shown up and sat by Link.

"I see you brought flowers", the princess said.

"Mhm..", the hero nodded.

"I'm sure she would have loved them Link."

"How have you been feeling..?", she said in a mellow tone.

"I've been feeling like my heart is deteriorating each second.."

Zelda then looked into his eyes and knew that his heart was aching greatly. She rubbed the sad Hylian's back slowly. "Why don't you tell me some of the feelings you had for her..? Tell me what you thought of her.."

"Why does it matter..?" Link said somberly. "It is not like it will bring her back to me.."

"Please, Link?", the princess said softly. "Saying your feelings probably make you feel better.. Even if it's only a little, it'll make me happy.." She smiled warmly.

Link then took in and let out a deep sigh. "She was the best thing that had ever happened to my heart." He looked down slightly, closing his eyes. "Even though we started roughly, I knew deep down inside, she was a caring, sincere person. There was just something about her that..made me feel like I wanted to help her. Whatever possible.. I just never wanted to say no to her." Tears began to well up in his eyes, him trying to control himself. "She...she was so naïve..but..at times I knew that she wanted wanted to share her feelings..and that just made happy to know. She was..the one person who made realize what true love was..I felt true love.. I wanted to do nothing but protect her and make sure her needs and wants were satisfied before I even thought about mine. But there was one need I had always in my mind. That was to be with her.." The young hero starts to shed many tears, trembling in sadness, his heart feeling like it could take no more than what it has to any longer. "..t-to marry her..and start a family of our own. That was the only thing I wanted. I wanted nothing more, nothing less. I would care if I had to leave Hyrule and be in the Twilight Realm, j-just as long as I could be with the one I loved..and be with her forever.." He pounded the ground as hard as he could many times, feeling even stronger sorrow and distress. "Wh-why did she have to leave so fast?! We could have at least said one more good-bye to each other! Was that not what she wanted!? Was there someone else who could have given more than what I could?!! Was it because I'm from the realm??!!" The young man kept shouting louder and louder, starting to beat the ground with the Master Sword. "Dammit!! Dammit all!! Why couldn't there be one grand realm instead of two separated ones!?!!" The Hylian proceeded to keep beating the ground with the sword and then threw it at the frame of the mirror. He dropped down on his hands and knees, crying harder and harder. "She's gone!! The woman who I loved so much and cherished is gone!! And I'll never see her again!!!" The young hero stood up and began shouting toward the heavens. "MIDNA!!!" He dropped down to his knees, no longer having the will to stand up anyone, the Princess also trying to comfort him...

Many hours had gone by that afternoon, Link slowly calming down, slowly trying to get back to his sanity. After some time the Hero was able to calm down and be back in his depressed, subtle attitude.

"Zelda..", the Hylian said softly. "I'm sorry you had to witness that.." He slowly looked down at the ground.

"Link.. it's okay. It's okay to express your feelings..", said Zelda as she was giving Link a warm hug. She then looked at him. "On that Twilight Realm, Midna is probably in as much aching pain as you are. It's Unknown why she left the way she did...but I can tell you that she's not any happier than you are Link. I feel that she's as deeply in love with you as you are her. And I'm sure she would have had a wonderful, fulfilling future with you, as well as you with her.."

"Hm..", the hero thought to himself. "Maybe.. I just now hope that she'll know that I'll never forget about her. Not ever.." He then gave Zelda a warm hug. "I thank you for comforting me on my time of distress. It helped me somewhat.."

"It's the least I can do for the hero who saved Hyrule." She gave a warm smile towards Link.

"Well.." The young man said, walking over to grab the Master Sword. "..I guess it's time for me to be on my way. I'll see you another time." Link then walked away.

As he was walking through Hyrule field, he decided once again to reflect on the past events that happened not too long ago, especially about Midna. He once again thought about what his future would be like if he professed his love to the Twilight Princess, only this time with more happier thoughts...

**Well.. There chapter two. Chapter 3 is where things start to get interesting so stay tuned. Please review, if possible.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Take care.**


End file.
